


daybreak

by empathise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathise/pseuds/empathise
Summary: The next time Lucas wakes up, the sun is high in the sky, light filling up the room and making him feel even warmer than he has before. He feels like he’s heating up, an unending fever that runs below his skin and burns him from the inside.He opens his eyes. The other side of the bed is empty and cold, and Lucas blindly reaches for it, almost like he’s in a haze.The door opens, and Lucas is hit with the sweetest scent he’s ever smelled. He wants— he wants more of it, wants to bury himself in that scent, wants to lose himself in it. “Come here,” he croaks, and his throat is dry and aching. “Please.”





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markgeolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgeolli/gifts).

> hbd emmi LOVE U LOTS :* SMORCH!! THIS IS BUT A SMALL FRACTION OF HOW MUCH I ADORE U

The morning comes to him, slow and sure, the sun peeking through the blinds when dawn breaks.

Lucas breathes in, breathes out. Something tastes sweet on his tongue, like juice that drips from the ripest fruits, like the last days of summer. He’s warm, almost _too_ warm, and he curls towards the cooler side of the bed, his arms instinctively reaching out for any source of comfort.

He hears a laugh, light and airy.

“You’re awake early today.”

Lucas sighs, mumbling something incoherent. His eyelids feel too heavy to open, like they’re stuck, but he hears another laugh.

“Are you tired? It’s okay, go back to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

A hand runs through his hair, stroking at his scalp. He wants to go back to sleep again, lulled away by the feeling of fingers in his hair. It feels good, and he can’t quite fight it anymore. He closes his fingers around the hand that finds his, and he drifts away.

The next time Lucas wakes up, the sun is high in the sky, light filling up the room and making him feel even warmer than he has before. He feels like he’s heating up, an unending fever that runs below his skin and burns him from the inside.

He opens his eyes. The other side of the bed is empty and cold, and Lucas blindly reaches for it, almost like he’s in a haze.

The door opens, and Lucas is hit with the sweetest scent he’s ever smelled. He wants— he wants more of it, wants to bury himself in that scent, wants to lose himself in it. “Come here,” he croaks, and his throat is dry and aching. “Please.”

And Mark comes closer, climbs onto the bed next to him, drags the back of his hand down Lucas’ cheek. His hand is cool, and Lucas leans into the touch, seeking any reprieve from the way he’s burning. It helps, but only for an instant. He wants to feel more of it, wants to get away from this heat, wants—

“Oh, Lucas,” Mark says, his voice like silk and honey, and he brushes the pad of his thumb against Lucas’ lip. “It’s started already, hasn’t it? Your rut?”

Ah. That’s it. Their first rut together as a couple, right on the heels of Mark’s heat a few weeks ago. They hadn’t intended on this happening so quickly after their wedding, before they had the chance to spend time together as a married couple, but Mark was convincing, if not _persistent_. They talked about this before, but his thoughts are all muddled up now, and he doesn’t remember. He just _wants_. Wants his omega, wants to feel more of him, wants to sink into him.

“It’s okay, hey, I’m here for you,” Mark says, and he shrugs off the robe he’d been wearing. He’s naked underneath it, and Lucas reaches a hand out to touch him. “That’s right, I’m here. You can touch me if you want.”

“_Mark_,” Lucas says, closing his fingers around Mark’s wrist, and the last thing he sees is the sight of Mark’s face, his smile as gentle as sunlight.

Mark is beautiful like this.

Spread out all pliant against the sheets, face flushed, hair slicked back with sweat. His legs are parted, the skin on the inside of his thighs mottled in the shape of Lucas’ fingers, and his chest heaves with every breath he takes. He must be exhausted by now after hours of this rut, but Lucas could look at him forever, could drink in the taste of him forever. He looks down at where they’re joined together, where Lucas’ cock is buried deep in Mark’s warmth, and he inhales.

Mark’s scent is strong in the air, heady and inviting, and it only gets stronger when Mark winds his arms around Lucas’ shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss. The sun is setting now, and Mark’s eyelashes cast lengthening shadows onto his cheekbones. Lucas kisses him there instead, planting kiss after kiss over Mark’s closed eyelids and over his cheeks, down the bridge of his nose and at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re so pretty,” Lucas says, before he tilts Mark’s chin up to kiss him more fully. He nips at Mark’s lower lip, sucks on his tongue, kisses him until he can’t think about anything other than kissing Mark anymore. He pulls away, rocks up into Mark’s body, and Mark whines as Lucas pushes deeper into him. “You’re so good for me, Mark, there’s no one else like you.”

“I know,” Mark says, and he reaches for Lucas’ hand, tangling their fingers together. Mark’s heartbeat thrums with every pulse against his palm, and Lucas knows that their hearts are beating in time with one another, their bodies synced when they’re pressed together so close like this. He’s so close to coming, and there’s this instinct, this almost primal need to fuck him even more, to breed him even more, to spill all of himself inside Mark until there’s nothing else Mark could ever want.

“I love you.” Lucas thrusts into Mark once more as he says that, spilling into Mark’s heat with a groan, and Mark clenches around him, shuddering and gasping as the knot starts to form inside of him. Mark’s hole gets impossibly tighter as the knot expands, keeping all of his come inside of Mark’s body. He collapses onto Mark, the exhaustion from hours of rut he’d gone through catching up to him. He and Mark are still knotted together, and if Mark is tired, he doesn’t show it. That’s just how he’s always been, knowing exactly what Lucas wants, what Lucas needs, and Lucas babbles, “I love you, I love you, I love you—”

“I know,” Mark whispers, and he strokes his free hand down the back of Lucas’ head. His touch is relaxing and calming and everything Lucas didn’t know he needed, and he sinks into the sensation. “Sleep, Xuxi. I’ll be here for you when you wake up again.”

That sounds good.

"Love you," Lucas murmurs one last time, and he can feel the way Mark whispers it back to him, the gentle rumbling of Mark's chest against his. "Love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> love those established r/s dynamics.. also lowkey arranged marriage hehehe :3c please feel free to imagine the 20k of buildup that led to this........ if only i had more time TT___TT


End file.
